


The Right Reason

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookshop Owner Hermione Granger, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Interviews, Nosy Reporters, Professor Theodore Nott, Sweet Revenge, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Walking along the streets of Hogsmeade after one of their dates, Hermione and Theo knew it would only be a matter of time before a reporter would stop them eventually to implore about their love life...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	The Right Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of our little Hermione/Theo adventure 😊 hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ O1 "Revenge"

Walking along the streets of Hogsmeade with Theo by her side surely was nothing new. What was new was the feeling of his hand holding hers. The soft warmth; the small calluses from his wand and the pestle he used to grind his potion ingredients; his thumb, absentmindedly brushing along the back of her hand.

It was also nothing new to be stopped by reporters; or even to be asked if they were dating. What was new was their reply to the invasive question.

“Why yes, we are,” Theo explained, sending a charming smile first at Hermione, then the reporter. “In fact, we’re just walking home from our third date.”

Thankfully, the reporter wouldn’t be able to read Hermione’s thoughts. Because her happiness about their dating life and Theo’s words were only part of the reason she smiled fondly at him. Another part came from her amusement, watching Theo’s excitement about a reporter finally catching them together. Not that he wanted to flounce the new dynamic in their relationship for all the world to see, she knew that. But then again, in some ways that was _exactly_ what he wanted to do. This way, he felt as though Hermione would finally get her revenge on Ernie and she knew Theo wanted this for her. 

Not that she was still thinking about that idiot; but it was sweet nevertheless, seeing Theo all excited about it.

As seemed the reporter, now that Theo had confirmed her suspicions.

“Really,” she asked, quill at the ready. “After all these years you’ve finally made the step from friendship to dating? Tell me, how did it happen?”

“Well, I guess the time was finally right,” Theo explained. “We were both single for once and it was high time I asked her out, wouldn’t you agree?”

The reporter chuckled about this and quickly scribbled down his word.

“Absolutely. All of Wizarding England has been waiting for this moment, let me tell you.”

“Is that so?” Theo replied, sending Hermione a wink while the reporter was still busy with her notes.

Hermione watched as Theo answered the next few questions as well - what had they done on their dates, would there be more dates, what did his students think about this - happy to let him talk and simply enjoy the moment.

She was only pulled back into the impromptu interview when the reporter directed the next question at her.

“You had been dating Ernie MacMillan until very recently. Are you still heartbroken about how it ended? Is this some kind of rebound to soothe an aching heart?”

Both Hermione and Theo broke into honest laughter, leaving Hermione grinning in amusement while she replied.

“An aching heart? Oh no, no let me assure you, there was no such thing. I mean, what was between Ernie and me could hardly be called dating at all. There were never any real feelings involved, at least not on my behalf.”

“Oh?” the reporter said, visibly perking up at that bit of news. “That sounded a lot different from what Mr MacMillian has told us in his last interview. He said something about-”

“Me being too fast and him needing space? Yes, I did read that,” Hermione laughed again at the ridiculousness of it all. “But if three dates in around five weeks is considered _fast_ , I guess I’m guilty.”

By her side, Theo snorted and even the reporter seemed to be amused by that statement.

“Believe me, I was about to call it off as well, but Ernie was the fast one there. He held nothing of interest for me anymore - if ever he did at all.”

“And Mr Nott does?”

Hermione looked up at Theo, a slow, happy smile spreading over her face.

“Very much so, yes.”

“Same for me,” Theo replied, mirroring her smile, and leaning just a tiny bit closer before he turned back to the reporter. “And let me tell you, if I could, I would go on three dates _a day_ with this wonderful woman, and still be unable to consider it too much.”

This time, all three of them laughed and after posing for a picture, the reporter finally bid them farewell.

Turning back into the direction of her bookshop that held her apartment above the shop, Hermione turned to see the reporter still standing at the corner where she had caught them. Sure that they were out of hearing distance, Hermione leant into Theo.

“Well, this was fun.”

“Oh Merlin, you can say that again,” Theo replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Can’t wait to see the story. Ernie will be seething, that idiot. Such sweet, sweet revenge.”

Grinning herself for a moment, Hermione finally pulled on his hand, stopping Theo, who looked down at her in question.

“Theo… just to be sure. So it’s all out in the open. You _do know_ I didn’t go out on these dates with you just to get revenge on Ernie, right?”

Theo’s grin turned far softer, even a hint bashful.

“Yes, Hermione, I do. Don’t you worry. I know the revenge part is merely an added bonus.”

“Good. I just wanted to make sure. After all these years… I would hate for you to believe I’m only using you for some petty revenge over an arse who’s most certainly not worth it.”

Theo squeezed her hand and leant down, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s cheek.

“I know that. Now, come on. You said you had a busy day tomorrow, so let me bring you home.”

He was already moving on - but Hermione did not budge from her place, and when their intertwined hands stopped Theo, he looked back at her in question yet again.

“What?”

Three dates… and they still hadn’t kissed! After the first date, he had kissed the back of her hand during their goodbyes. After the second kiss, he had kissed her cheek - and now he had done it again.

Hermione knew he was simply being galant, a gentleman. That he was merely making sure they moved at a pace that she was comfortable with. But it was not what she wanted.

“Theo, do me a favour?”

“Sure, anything,” he replied without a second’s thought, warming Hermione’s heart all the more. 

As she stepped into his space, she grinned up at him and murmured, “Stop being such a gentleman,” and caught his lips with hers.

Theo’s obvious surprise was quickly overcome as he wound one hand into her hair, holding her in place, while the other let go of her hand, only to press against the small of her back.

As first kisses went, this one was truly and simply perfect.

It was so perfect, it let Hermione forget the time and even her surroundings. It let her forget about the reporter, still only a few meters down the street or the _shutter-click_ of a camera capturing a picture.

When it ended, they were both smiling at each other. One, two, three more smaller, shorter, chaste kisses, before Theo took her hand again and together, they made the way back to her bookstore.

Yes, it all was certainly so new - but it was a good kind of new, Hermione thought, as she leaned her head against his shoulder, revelling in their newfound happiness.

_~*~ Fin ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> As always (even if I don't add it to every fic), all my love to my wonderful soulmate and beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 💖


End file.
